wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tuatha'an
Correction: Da'Shain Aiel vs Jenn Aiel The Tua'thon split from the Da'Shain Aiel during the journey east. "The Jenn" is the name the aiel gave the clan that stayed in the vicinity of Rhuidean and continued to live the Way, at which point most Aiel were more warlike. They are two different things, and should not be lumped together. - JC Shouldn't there be a seperate article for Jenn Aiel? IIRC, the Tuatha'an were a splinter group from the Jenn Aiel; the Jenn remained loyal to the Aes Sedai and built Rhuidean, while the Tnikers went off the find the Song. So...shouldn't Jenn Aiel be a seperate antry on the builders of Rhuidean, or at least redirect to Aiel rather than Tuatha'an? The Dragon Preborn 15:18, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :I'd much rather it was a separate entry, especially since we don't know much for sure about them. -- nae'blis 07:23, 22 September 2006 (UTC) : I don't recall them being a splinter group, but rather the descendants of those who did not give up the way of the leaf. But feel free to create an entry if you know otherwise. --Gherald 23:48, 23 September 2006 (UTC) ::From TSR, chapter 26 (pp 423 - 424 in the Orbit paperback edition)... :::"I mean to bury our dead and go on, Sulwin... What else is there?" :::"Go on, Adan? How can we go on? There are no horses. There is almost no water, no food. All we have left are wagons full of things the Aes Sedai never came for. What are they, Adan? What are they that we should give our lives to haul them across the world, afraid to touch them even. We cannot go on as before!...No, Adan. We are supposed to find a place of safety, and some of us mean to do that. My grandfather used to tell me stories he ehard as a boy, stories of when we lived in safety and people came to hear us sing. We mean to find a place where we can be safe, and sing again." :::"Sing?" Adan scoffed. "I have heard those old stories too, that Aiel singing was a wondrous thing, but you know those old songs no more than I do. The songs are gone, and the old days are gone. We will not give up our duty to Aes Sedai to chase after what is lost for ever. :::"Do not try to stop us," Sulwin cautioned. :::Adan made his fist loosen again. "You are not Aiel," he said. "You betray everything. Whatever you are, you are no longer Aiel!" :::"We keep the Way of the Leaf as well as you do, Adan." :::"Go!" Adan shouted. "Go! You are not Aiel! You are lost! I do not want to look at you! Go!" ::Sounds pretty non-Aiel to me. So anyway, I'll get started on an article about the Jenn tomorrow. The Dragon Preborn 21:49, 24 September 2006 (UTC) ::: What are you calling "non-Aiel", and what do you even mean by non-Aiel ? "Sounds pretty non-Aiel" could be interpreted a multitude of ways in this context. Regardless, I looked the up the history of the Tuatha'an in the guide and they apparently came directly from the Da'shain Aiel, not the Jenn (as outlined in Aiel's History , which seems correct). So most importantly this article needs to be corrected. Jenn Aiel could conceivably redirect to Aiel since we know so little about them, but that doesn't matter as much. :::When I say 'non-Aiel' I mean 'people who are not members of the group called Aiel.' Thus, the Tuatha'an are not Aiel. :::: Well it's not important now, but that still doesn't make sense: ::::*If you interpret 'people who are not members of the group called Aiel' to exclude the Jenn Aiel (Thus considering the Jenn Aiel to be 'Aiel'), then I would argue the Tua'athan do sound like certain Aiel, and that your saying "Sounds pretty non-Aiel to me" is odd. ::::*On the other hand, if you interpet it to include the Jenn Aiel (Thus not considering the Jenn Aiel to be 'Aiel'), that is also an odd thing to say, because it's obvious. We all know the Tua'athan have nothing to do with the present day 'Aiel', so no one would disagree with you there... --Gherald 22:13, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :::I have an article on the Jenn written and ready to go, when any other chnges have been made.The Dragon Preborn 21:35, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :::: great, feel free --Gherald Song In the prolouge in the Eye doesn't Lews Therin mention a "the song" or "the voice"? Is this anything to do with the Tautha'an's Song? This is sort of unencyclopædiatic, but should we have a page/subpage about Song Speculation? :I think an article about The Song (or whatever the title should be) would be a good place to explain theories about it. -- nae'blis 23:24, 30 October 2006 (UTC) Isn't the Song more or less implied to be the song the Da'shain, Ogier and Nym sing to help things grow in Rand's flashback in Rhuidean? The Romani I don't know whether RJ ever stated this, but the travelling nature and 'lost' statments of the Tuatha'an remind me of the Romani, if it has been confirmed, shouldn't it be updated.Lightningbarer (talk) 12:11, March 10, 2013 (UTC)